


spin the bottle, cross your fingers

by raewrites



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Pining, Spin the Bottle, and adam's bi af, the one where gansey and ronan kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewrites/pseuds/raewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Parrish hadn’t agreed to spin-the-bottle because he wanted to play.</p><p>He hadn’t agreed at all. He’d been reeled in by Gansey, who had lost a bet to Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spin the bottle, cross your fingers

**Author's Note:**

> A small project based on one of [my favorite text posts](http://bloodravenking.tumblr.com/post/122114881564/okay-but-imagine-the-raven-squad-getting-drunk-and) of all time. I took a few liberties, but I hope it's still enjoyable.
> 
> Another excuse to write bi Adam which is, of course, my favorite topic.
> 
> Enjoy.

Adam Parrish hadn’t agreed to spin-the-bottle because he wanted to play.  
  
     He hadn’t agreed at all. He’d been reeled in by Gansey, who had lost a bet to Blue.  
  
     “Alright, boys.” Blue says, pacing through the door into Monmouth Manufacturing with a green-glass beer bottle in one hand, the other pointing to Gansey, Adam, and Ronan in turn, “I’m here to claim my prize.”  
  
Noah immediately flickers into physical existence at her side to gently take the bottle from her hand and lift it to his eye like one would observe a pocket telescope.  
  
     “Where’d you get this?” Noah asks, peering at the bottle and then to Blue herself, eyes blinking acutely in interest.  
  
     “In the parking lot outside.” Blue replies easily, her eyes as well as everyone else’s trailing to Ronan who, unsurprisingly, looks wholly unapologetic at the combined, unspoken accusation. Looking slightly bitter at the reminder of his loss, but equally curious about the bottle in Noah's hands, Gansey slowly stands from where he had been lying with his head dangling off the foot of his bed.   
  
     “And what will you be claiming exactly?”   
  
     “Ten rounds of spin-the-bottle.” she replies, smirking at the way Gansey’s eyes widen at the proclamation. Adam’s own heart surges, though confusion immediately follows the feeling, his eyebrows in the process of furrowing when Blue clarifies, “For all intents and purposes, I will not be participating.”   
  
     “What the hell, Sargent?” Ronan asks, glowering at her with both arms crossed fortuitously over his broad chest, “What sort of weird voyeuristic shit is this?”   
  
     “I have my reasons.” Blue says in a somewhat defensive, snappish tone, the one she often uses with Ronan in general, “One of them being that Orla was particularly shitty to me this morning and I could use a good laugh. Also, aren’t any of you curious?” She pauses to look between them, a small smile playing on her lips, “At all?”  
  
     Adam thinks he detects Ronan’s gaze flicker to him for half a moment, but when he glances out of his peripheral to check, the other is still glaring at Blue, shifting back and forth on his feet restlessly. All of them look to Gansey, who is still looking at Blue with something like subtle disappointment, but also slight amusement as the corners of his lips curl into a small grin.  
  
     “Alright, Jane.” he says, turning to catch both Ronan, Adam, and Noah’s eyes in turn, “Ten rounds, boys. Let’s go.”  
  
     “Are you fucking serious, Gansey?” Ronan asks. Blue makes a small, delighted noise at the strained distress stitching itself into his low, hissing growl and Ronan throws her his middle finger for it.  
  
     “C’mon,” Gansey starts easily, motioning for them to follow him to the open space of City Center in his miniature Henrietta, “We’re all friends. It’s no big deal.”   
  
     Adam gets the distinct impression that Ronan begs to differ, this time catching him when the other’s eyes flicker back to Adam then away just as quickly. Adam’s gut does something complicated in response to the glances, swallowing it down hurriedly before following Gansey, Ronan, and Noah with a somewhat nervous shuffle to his step.  
  
     “Bottle, Jane.” Gansey says composedly, settling cross-legged on Main Street and reaching out to her for the beer bottle in her hand. She complies with a grin, setting it into his outstretched palm before sitting somewhat outside of their seated diamond. Giving the object a quick, considering turn in his hands, Gansey sets it in the middle of the four of them. With a quick glance to the boys seated around him, he places the pads of his fingers on the bottle's curve, spinning it with a quick flick of his wrist.  
  
_Ronan. Noah. Adam. Gansey. Ronan. Noah. Adam. Gansey. Ronan. Noah. Adam._  
  
     Adam bites his bottom lip between his teeth, watching the mouth of the bottle as it rotates with a subtle, clinking rhythm on the slightly uneven, wooden floors. Willing his heartbeat to settle as the spinning motion of the bottle begins to slow, he watches as it makes one last, agonizing rotation; crawling past him, teetering towards Gansey, and finally landing on—  
  
     “Ronan.” Gansey says, as though the position of the bottle’s mouth pointed towards the jagged boy wasn't incriminating enough, “This is a bit nostalgic isn’t it?”  
  
     Adam and Blue’s eyebrows arch in-sync, Noah muffling a surprised laugh into the crook of his hand. Ronan simply rolls his eyes, unfolding the knee that he’d pulled to his chest upon sitting down.  
  
     “Care to expand on _that?”_ Blue asks before Adam has the chance, leaning forward, elbows on her knees in interest that Adam guesses is just as involved as it looks.  
  
     Gansey, in complete contrast to Ronan beside him, looks entirely unabashed. “Well, we were…fifteen? Right, Ronan?” Ronan simply gives him a withering look, seemingly adamant in neither confirming nor denying any such detail about this particular incident. Gansey gives him an exasperated huff in response, waving a dismissive hand before continuing, “Anyway, we may have delved into my father’s Jack Daniel’s. Ronan’s handsome and my inhibitions were otherwise compromised so I kissed him. He kissed me back, presumably because he also thinks I’m handsome as Ronan’s never been one for putting up with anything he’s not at least marginally interested in.”  
  
     “Thanks for that blast from the past, Dick.” Ronan groans, glaring at the bottle pointed at him as though it had done the confessing in Gansey’s place, and Adam delights in the color flushed across the breadth of Ronan’s chest where his tank top dips past his collarbones.  
  
     “Is that it?” Blue prompts, scooting herself more fully into their circle, “Just one drunk kiss when you were fifteen?”  
  
      _“Yes.”_ Ronan says pointedly at her before glaring at Noah’s timely scoffing, “What the fuck are you laughing at? It’s true.” Noah simply pulls up the collar of his sweater past his chin, the mirthful squint of his eyes and subtle shake to his shoulders giving away his continued laughter. Ronan glowers and jabs him in the shoulder, “Don’t be a shit, Noah.”  
  
     “So no kissing has ever gone down when I’ve found you curled up in Gansey’s bed in the middle of the night?” Noah asks, rubbing a hand over his shoulder as if Ronan had bruised his ghostly form, “Not even a little?”  
  
     “I think—” Gansey interjects, drawing their eyes to him again, “— you’re thinking of those times when Ronan’s come back to Monmouth Manufacturing drunk enough that I tell him to sober up on my bed rather than reenact Godzilla trying to walk through my miniature Henrietta on the way to his room.”  
  
     “And he _cuddles_ with you?” Adam asks, a grin lingering on his lips as Ronan shoots him a look encompassing both murderous intention and distress in a single expression, “I never pinned Lynch as the affectionate drunk.”  
  
     “It depends on the night.” Gansey replies simply, “He’s warm at least.”   
  
     “This is all so educational.” Blue comments with a devilish smirk, voice trembling in her attempt to contain her laughter, “I’m learning so much.”  
  
    _“Fucking Christ.”_ Ronan exasperates, looking up from where he’d been previously rubbing the palms of his hands over his face.  
  
     “Alright, that’s enough.” Gansey says, as though he hadn’t been the one to do the most damage. Adjusting himself on his knees, Gansey makes his way to Ronan’s side. Adam finds his eyes drawn to the way their knees press together, Gansey’s shoulder brushing Ronan’s bicep as he leans into the other's space, lifting a finger to Ronan’s jawbone and tilting the other's face towards his. Gansey’s voice is low with gentle prompting when he asks a soft, “Ready?” his eyes searching Ronan’s face for a moment.   
  
     Adam notes the way Ronan visibly swallows, the other's eyes flickering to Gansey’s lips and holding, forgoing any sort of confirmation to Gansey’s question in favor of lifting a hand to cup the other’s jaw and closing the distance himself.  
  
     It’s not a long kiss, but as Adam watches his friends’ lips open against each other, eyelids fluttering closed and chins tilting to accommodate the motion of melting into each other, it feels as though it lasts forever. Something simultaneously familiar and foreign twists at the pit of Adam's stomach, tendrils of the emotion snaking its way to his chest, curling at the base of his ribs and fluttering there in time with his hectic pulse.   
  
     Adam recognizes the familiarity of the emotion from his weeks pining after Blue, eager and demanding in its need to be felt. It’s this feeling combined with the sight of Ronan and Gansey, uninhibited and intimate before him that creates a muddled disconnect in Adam’s mind. Though, as the seconds of the kiss mold together in tandem with Ronan and Gansey’s breaths, deepening a fraction, the more the disconnect blurs to something Adam cares less and less about justifying.   
  
     Adam notices the motion of their tongues curling behind closed lips, Gansey emitting small moan in response. Though barely audible through Blue and Noah’s giggling, the sound of it is enough to spark a hot flush at the back of Adam's neck, bristling the hair there. Though the sensible part of him knows he should be laughing with them and not blatantly staring as his best friends make out with each other, a greater, all-encompassing part of him can’t seem to look away or deter the warmth pitting itself at his core and dispersing in incriminating color all over his body.  
  
      _Oh._ Adam thinks, swallowing hard as Gansey and Ronan finally break away from each other, Gansey scrunching his nose as Ronan playfully licks at a string of saliva at his bottom lip. _Shit._    
  
     “Gross, Ronan. Quit it.” Blue chastises, though her mouth forms into grin as Ronan’s eyes linger on Gansey’s lips before they cut to her with a characteristic, downwards curl to his mouth.  
  
     “What, maggot?” He snarls, though the pink in his cheeks significantly undermines the venom in his tone, “Too much even for your freaky voyeurism kink?”   
  
     “Oh, not at all.” She admits, lips pulling into a knowing smirk as she slides her gaze pointedly to Adam, “I just think maybe you should give _other people_ a chance at that.”   
  
     Adam’s stomach drops as Gansey and Ronan’s eyes follow Blue’s and land on him, their eyes surveying over him and expressions shifting in amusement as the pink in his cheeks darken guiltily.  
  
     “And by ‘other people’ she means Adam.” Noah clarifies unnecessarily, and Adam huffs a defeated sigh, too embarrassed to defend himself. He’s certain his burning ears speak for the rest of him in this particular situation anyway.  
  
     “You enjoyed that, Parrish?” Ronan asks, the chiding tone stoking something fiery and ruthless at the pit of Adam's chest. Adam, for his part, manages to glare at him, though it fails to deter the devilish grin cutting Ronan’s face, “All hot and bothered watching me and Gansey?”  
  
     “Ronan.” Gansey admonishes evenly, though he holds his eyes on Adam, flicking them quickly to Adam’s lips bitten between his teeth before lifting to catch his gaze. The same lingering feeling from before pulses hot and demanding at the base of Adam’s spine at the look in Gansey’s eyes, flaring dangerous and bright as he considers Adam in a single, sweeping look. Though brief in practice, it leaves Adam feeling raw and exhilarated in his skin, anticipation lighting a fuse he didn’t know he possessed.  
  
     “Let’s not get pornographic now. There’s still nine more rounds to go, boys.” Blue says, her voice jolting Adam’s focus from Gansey back to her. She meets his expression with an amused smile before nudging the bottle with a toe, glancing at Ronan. “It’s your turn to spin.”  
  
     “Cross your fingers, Parrish.” Ronan says, expertly ignoring Adam’s middle finger and reaching to grip the sides of the bottle, giving it a hard spin. As the bottle rattles in a hectic circle between them, Adam pulls his knees to his chest, folding his arms on the tops of them, and watches as the bottle slows as his heartbeat quickens.   
  
     Tucked between his chest and thighs, hidden from the others, Adam sucks in a shaky breath, and crosses his fingers despite himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://raetxt.tumblr.com/). I'm always down for TRC talk.


End file.
